Heroes of Hogwarts
by JustImagination18
Summary: Percy is going to Hogwarts. He's a half-blood wizard, there he met the next generation of Harry Potter. He made many friends and enemies. (Like always ;)) They all thought that after defeating Voldemort there's nothing to worry. Boy how they were wrong. No demigods or gods, only magic. (Cheesy I know.) Please R&R! :)
1. Welcome to the world of magic!

**I had this story in my mind for a long time now and finally decided to wrote it down. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the one I made up) they all belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling**

 **P.S. I know that the title isn't the most original one but I'm really bad at giving names to my stories.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome to the world of magic!**

 **Percy's POV**

'Pewcy!' my little brother, Tyson, exclaimed excitedly as soon as I went downstairs. 'Happy B'day!'

I smiled down at him. 'Thank you, Tyson!'

Suddenly someone picked me up from behind. And the next think I knew was, that I was hanging upside down and my dad was smiling at me with a mischievous smile.

'Poseidon! Put him down.' My mum scolded him. But I could see she was smiling, too.

Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson. Today I just turned 11. I have a little brother, Tyson, who's 4 years old. My parents are Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Many people have told me that I look exactly like my dad. Which means that I have sea green eyes and messy jet black hair. Oh yeah, and he is also a wizard, but my mum is a muggle so I'm a half-blood wizard.

When he was the same age as me, he went to this boarding school in Britain. After he graduated he moved back to New York with uncle Zeus and his wife, Hera, and aunt Hestia. However, uncle Hades and aunt Demeter stayed in England. Here, in New York, he met my mum. She took the fact that he is actually a wizard, pretty well.

Which brings as to today's event. A week ago I got a letter from none other than Hogwarts! I'm so excited! After hearing a lot of amazing stories from my dad's school years I couldn't wait to go.

Right now we're staying at uncle Hades's house. He wasn't really excited about it but his wife, aunt Maria, insisted that we should stay there, because Bianca, my cousin, is going to Hogwarts, too. I still don't understand how could someone that gloomy like my uncle marry someone so cheerful and nice like aunt Maria.

Aunt Maria was a muggle like my mum. Everyone in my family, who married someone, married a muggle, well except for uncle Zeus. He is an ass – yeah, I heard uncle Hades and my dad talk like that about him – he think that he is like some kind of a god or a king. I really hate him and I only met him, like... three times. Fortunately his three kids, weren't like him at all.

But let's head back to the reality.

When we all sat down, my mum put a cake in front of me. It was blue, of course. Why? Because it's my favourite colour!

'Make a wish, Percy!' Nico, Bianca's little brother said excitedly. He was nine year's old, so he has to wait for another two years before he can go to Hogwarts. He was a little jealous of us but Bianca and I promised him that we'll write him every week.

I made a wish and blow out the candles. Everyone clapped.

'Now it's time for the birthday boy to open his present from his favourite aunt,' aunt Maria said, while my mum cut the cake.

I got a lot of awesome stuff: a lot of candies from Tyson, Bianca and Nico, a book from uncle Hades (boooring, but I know that he don't like me much), an awesome radio remote control RC speed racing boat toy from aunt Maria And the best part… it was BLUE! (I already told you that it was my favourite colour.)

But still the best present was from my mum and dad, they gave me a barn owl. I call him Soren. (What? I really liked the movie.)

When it was time for as to go to sleep, I was so happy that I couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow, my parents will take me and Bianco to Diagon Alley. They told us that we'll buy everything we need for the school year. I'm so excited! I'm finally going to get my wand!

But then I finally fell asleep and I have a dream full of magic.

* * *

'Dad!' I screamed with excitement. 'Hurry up!'

Both me and Bianca we run out the door to where uncle Hades was, starting the car. Aunt Maria and mum are staying at home to watch over Tyson and Nico.

My dad walk out with a smile. 'Slow down, buddy,' he said. 'There's no need for the rush.'

When we finally get on the Diagon Alley, my eyes almost popped out. It was the first time I was somewhere where everyone was wizards or witches. My mum wanted me to live a normal life before I jump into the wizard world.

Everyone there wore such weird clothes. And the shops… just, wow.

'Okay where do you won't to go first?' uncle asked us.

'Let's go get the wands first,' my dad suggested. 'Then we can go to Madame Malkin to get the uniforms and then buy books and other stuff.'

Hades thought about it a little then nodded. 'Okay. Let's go to Ollivander he got the best wands.'

Bianca and I were so excited that we almost run, but our dads hold us back.

Finally we reached the shop with wands. The shop was narrow and shabby, on the sign over the door stood _Ollivanders:_ _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

When we opened the door, a bell rang somewhere in depths of the shop. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Bianca and I jumped at the sound.

An old man was standing before us, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Next to him stood a young man, who smiled at us. He was tall with brown hair and has same silver eyes as the old man. I have to confess that this really freaked me out.

My dad smiled. 'Hello, Ollivander,' he said to the older man. 'And who might be this young man next to you?'

'Oh,' Ollivander said, 'This? This is my son, Thomas. He's my successor.'

'Hello,' Thomas said, 'nice to meet you.'

Ollivander looked at me and Bianca. 'I have been waiting for you two to come,' he said, because apparently the situation wasn't creepy enough. 'You two looked like your fathers. It seems just like yesterday, when those two came to my shop.'

'Seems like he tell that to everyone,' Hades mumbled, fortunately Ollivander or his son didn't heard that.

Ollivander stepped closer to us. Wow, I think he had never lost a staring contest, I mean he hadn't blinked yet!

'Well, then let's see which wand will you choose or should I say which wand will choose _you_. Well, now – Miss Di Angelo,' he said, looking at Bianca. (You're probably wondering why Bianca and I don't have same surnames? It's because our fathers took our mum's surnames. Well I can't blame them, from what I heard about my grandfather I think that I'd rather changed my name, too.)

Thomas pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. 'Which is your wand hand?' he asked her.

Bianca looked at him. 'Well, I-I'm left-handed.'

"Hold out your arm. That's it." Thomas measured Bianca from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Di Angelo. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." **(AN: You got me I copied this from the book. Shame on me.)**

Then he measured my right arm the same way.

After that he and Ollivander gave us many types of wands to try. After a while we finally got our wands. Mine was beechwood and phoenix tail feather, nine and a hanf inches, nice and flexible. And Bianca's was ebony and unicorn hair, eight inches, springy. (That's what Ollivander told us.)

Then we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where to get our school uniforms.

Then we bought cauldrons at the Leaky Cauldrons and other stuff for the school which were written on the list we got. Then uncle Hades surprised Bianca by buying her an owl.

Then at the end we went to the Flourish and Blotts Bookseller to buy course books. Our dads went to find the books, while Bianca and I went to look for other books. I was mostly amused by the books where pictures moved.

Bianca and I were laughing at what we just read about when suddenly someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a beautiful red head woman with a little girl who has the same hair.

'Al,' she said, 'don't go away like that. Next time tell me where you are going. I was worried. And who is this young lady next to you?'

'What?' I asked confusedly.

Bianca was the first one to recover from the shock. 'Madam, I think you mistook my cousin for someone else.'

The woman blinked. 'You're not, Al?'

I shook my head. 'No, I'm…'

'Percy! Bianca!' my dad called out. I turned to see him waving at us. 'Let's go. We got everything we needed.'

'Oh,' the woman said, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' I said smiling up at her. 'I hope you found him.' Then Bianca dragged me to where our dads where waiting.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Was it good or bad? Let me know.**


	2. Finally!

**Here is another chapter! But I must warn you that I only wrote this fast in the beginning, so don't get use to it! ;) FYI I'm a very lazy person.**

 **Sienna Pike: I still don't thing that it was that good. But still thank you very much! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the one I made up) they all belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Why me?!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ at Flourish and Blotts Bookseller when suddenly someone bumped into me. The book fell to the ground.

'I'm sorry,' the one who bumped into me said and bent down to pick it up. I looked up to see a girl who was about my age. She has long red hair and blue eyes.

She smiled at me and then she looked down at the book. 'Oh, _Hogwarts: A History_. I'm guessing you are going to Hogwarts too?' she asked and handed it back to me.

'Yes,' I said and smiled back.

'I'm Rose, by the way,' Rose said.

'Anna-,' I started to say but was interrupted by a scream.

'ANNABETH!'

I scowled and looked at my annoying twin brother, Jack, who was running towards me.

Oh, sorry. I forget to introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase. As you just find out I have an annoying twin brother. Who is always trying to point out that he is the older one. He do it mostly becaus he is smaller than me and that pisses him off. Plus I had an older sister who is in her second year at Hogwarts. She in Gryffindor. (I, on the other hand, want to go in Ravebclaw; like me mum.) We all had blond hair like our mum and dad. Jack and I had grey eyes like her too, but Emma has brown eyes like our dad. At first sight you won't thing that we are siblings, because Emma looks more like dad while Jack and I look more like our mum, especially I look like her. I even act like her sometimes, that's why Emma and Jack sometimes jokingly call me 'little mama'. (Yeah, they are the jokers in our family.)

'Why are you screaming?' I hissed at him when he runs closer.

'Guess who I just met,' he asked, ignoring my question. He was literally jumping up and down from excitement.

I sighed. 'Who did you met?'

He stopped jumping. 'C'mon, Annie,' he said annoyingly, 'try guess.'

I sighed again, knowing that he won't stop until I take a guess. So I said the first thing that cross my mind. 'Harry Potter?'

For some reason Rose shifted a little. She looked somehow uneasy.

Even thought that I grew up in the US, in New York, I knew about this famous wizard form England, because my mum went to Hogwarts when she was my age. She even participated in the battle against lord Voldemort. And of course she had told the story of how Harry Potter defeated him to me, Jack and Emma for like a billion times.

I know that it couldn't be Harry Potter Jack met, because he is not the kind of person to go all fangirl like when he met a famous person. I mean, yeah Harry Potter is famous, but he is only a person so let him breath, people. After what happened to him when he was in such a young age, he deserves a break from all the craziness from out there.

'Noooo,' Jack said slowly. 'I saw Piper and Leo! They are going to Hogwarts too!' he exclaimed and started jumping again.

My eyes widened ans. 'Are you serious?!'

I can't believe it! Piper is going to Hogwarts too?! Why didn't she tell me anything! (Well I haven't told her anything about me going to Hogwarts either, but I was planning to.) I can't wait till I tell Thalia about this.

'Absolutely,' he said. 'They wanted to surprise us; I ruined it, so sue me. But do you know what does this mean? Seven years full of pranks, with my buddies!'

'I think you meant buddy, because Piper won't do your stupid pranks,' I told him.

'No, by buddies I meant, Leo and James, duh,' he said, in a matter-of-fact tone. 'And by the way how could you be that sure about Piper not joinong our little prank club?'

Rose next to me shifted again. I face palmed myself inwardly. 'Sorry, Rose. Having an idiotic brother made me forgot about good manners. Rose meet my twin brother Jack, Jack meet Rose.'

'Hi,' he said and gave her a friendly smile.

'Nice to meet you,' Rose said back and smiled too.

'Jack! Annabeth!' I looked up again to see Emma calling for us. 'Come on, mum is calling.'

I turned to Rose, 'Sorry, I have to go. I hope to see you at school. It was nice meeting you.'

'Me too,' Rose said and waved at us. 'See you soon.'

I then run with Jack towards Emma.

* * *

Today was finally the day. We were currently at the platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station in London.

'I just hope that I won't be sorted into a house where there would be a lot of idiots,' James said behind me. 'Or worst, share a room with an idiot or with a bigheaded snob.'

He has been Jack's best friends since they were 4years old, while his older sister Thalia was my best friend. Then there was Jason. Jason was James's and Thalia's half-brother, because apparently their father Zeus cheated on their mum Hera. (I don't like her but I hate more cheating men.) But they welcomed him like he was theirs.

Jack looked at him and then said, 'Well I know for sure that there would be always at least one idiot, whichever house you will be sorted in or with whoever you share the room with.'

'How could you be so sure about that?' James looked surprised.

'Because you'll be in there,' Jack said and headed towards the train.

James stopped and looked stunned for a little. Then: 'Hey! Come back here! JACK!' and run after him.

Emma, Thalia and Jason laughed.

'Wow,' Emma said. 'He figured it pretty fast this time. Guess that this is a new record. How long did it take him the last time?'

'Two days,' Jason chuckled.

'Which proves that Jack has a point there you know?' Thalia said with a smirk. She is in the third year and she was in Gryffindor too. So for two years she had teased me about how much fun it was at Hogwarts and that I have to wait until I can go too.

I hated her for that.

When we finally had all of our language in the train we said bye to our family. Emma, Jack and I hugged our mum goodbye. Our dad wasn't there. Because after Jack and I were born our mum finally told him that she is a witch. He freaked out and abandoned us. My mum quickly recovered and raised us up all alone. She is Athena Chase, the world most famous architecture. She is known in the muggle world as well as in the magic world. And I want to be architecture too.

She hugged us, 'Have fun. I'll write to you every week if you want to. And remember that I don't care much about where you got sorted in. Just try to make your house to be proud of you.'

Then we were at the train, waving from the windows and when we couldn't see the platform anymore we split up.

'I'm going to look for Jules,' Emma told us.

Jack snickered. 'That's the guy you wrote with all summer? Is he your boyfriend or something?'

Emma smacked him upside the head.

'Ow!'

'Look after him, Annie,' she told me and run off.

'Oh come on you big baby, let's go find Piper and Leo,' I said and dragged him to find our friends, Thalia, James and Jason right behind us.

* * *

 **Annabeth will met Percy in next chapter! (Or maybe not... Just kidding!) Who is as excited as I'm?**

 **Please let me know what do you think about this chapter! :)**


End file.
